


第三个愿望

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 高中生卡x人鱼开的一段奇幻恋爱冒险故事。





	1. Chapter 1

第一个愿望：告诉我你的名字。  
第二个愿望：让我顺利完成市里的比赛。  
第三个愿望：

白纸黑字上打了两个鲜红的指印，算是金钟仁画的勾勾。至于第三行……黄旭熙咬着笔，愁眉苦脸，同桌还震惊于他居然开始做作文练习。没人知道黄旭熙苦苦思索好几天了。他当然不想死，一点也不想，但金钟仁不费吹灰之力就能玩弄他于股掌之间，进化方面估计得领先他好几千年。第二个愿望已经是在拖延时间，这第三个愿望就显得至关重要。金钟仁给他一周考虑，过期作废，现在没剩下几天。黄旭熙的脑中很容易便能浮现出许多金钟仁的样子，各有不同。如今他和这位不速之客算得上是同吃同住，相处良好。他还每天都要给金钟仁换水，放学之后绕路去海产市场一趟。所以到底应该怎么做，该怎么利用这个愿望打消他必须杀死自己的念头呢？

一切得从暑假开始讲起。

上学期的期末，黄旭熙不小心摔了一跤。骨折的地方没长好，教练不允许他参加田径队暑假的集训。父母全年无休地守着大排档，黄旭熙伤了手，不说回去帮不上忙，没个人看着他们还不放心。于是黄旭熙就这么被托去了海边。小舅舅一直离岛生活，打渔为生。三十好几了，远离尘世的日子倒是自在。黄旭熙和他本就亲近，更别说大海和阳光都让人敞开心扉。上了岛没几天，过着啥事不急、啥也不做的日子，差点都要忘了自己是谁。黄旭熙不能下水，小舅舅出海的时候，他便在沙滩上漫无目的地闲逛。练练腿，捡捡贝壳，抓螃蟹的技艺是日益炉火纯青。

那天就跟平常一样，本来没什么特别。都说太阳有利于钙的吸收，黄旭熙晒黑了不少，却也明显感觉手臂恢复得很快。顾忌少了，他在沙滩上越走越远，不知不觉便走到了一个连舅舅都没提起过的区域。阳光消失了，与水面连接的是厚重的乌云，天空摇摇欲坠。岸线错落分布着嶙峋的礁石，凶猛的海浪至此便被割裂，徒留声声巨响。透过翻腾的雪白浪花，黄旭熙隐约看到了最高的礁石上坐着一个人。

那应该是一个成年男子，裸着上身，体态很美，却略显瘦削。不知是否水珠折射的缘故，那人的皮肤竟像是金子一般闪闪发光。黄旭熙从来没有见过这样的人，仿佛有一种无形的魔力，牢牢地吸引了他的视线。隔着一段距离，他没办法看清那人的面目，却从对方的背影中感受到了一种极为沉重的东西。空气是凝固的，他亦从未如此被触动，就像是承受了一记重击，以至于身体已经先一步动了起来。

四周罕无人烟，他不受控制地朝那人走去，并不考虑仅凭单手该如何爬上如此险峻的地方。那人立刻察觉到了他的靠近，微微颤抖的后背也因此僵住了。他抬起手飞快地抹了抹脸，黄旭熙错觉自己看见了珍珠一般的泪水。那是一张脆弱且迷茫的脸，双眼直直透入人心。巨浪席卷而来，顷刻居然已经没到胸前。礁石上的人不见了，就像是凭空消失在大海之中。黄旭熙高高举着不能碰水的那一条手臂，同时继续往水里走去。他急躁地寻找着那个人，连什么时候失去了知觉都没有一点记忆。

小舅舅说他只是做了一场梦。他找到人的时候，自己正躺在沙滩上睡得不省人事，手上的石膏碎成了几块。那天夜晚海面上狂风暴雨，两人无所事事。黄旭熙从干掉的头发里抖落出些许盐分，分明是从头到脚都泡了水。这不是做梦，是梦游吧？小舅舅耸了耸肩，不置与否。所幸手臂上的伤已经完全愈合，没有受到什么影响。后来黄旭熙常常想起那时的场景，想起那个人。这是他生下来遇到的最诡异的事情了，不只是因为他做了这么一个梦，更是因为他总在想象那个人的样子，想那个人为什么会这么孤独地坐在礁石上面。

过完暑假，回到了学校，黄旭熙差不多都要说服自己什么都没有发生，梦境不过是某种预兆。然而就在开学的第二天，一个身穿丝绸衣物的英俊男人找到了他。男人说他看到了不该看的东西，他必须解决掉他。

“不过在死之前，我可以帮你实现三个愿望。什么都可以。”

黄旭熙注视着对方额前冒出的冷汗和苍白的嘴唇。他还认得这双漂亮的眼睛，哪怕只是匆匆一瞥。为此，他压根没来得及拔腿就跑。面无表情说出了这种话的男人下一秒忽地倒在地上。黄旭熙下意识伸出手去扶他，周遭的世界却开始天旋地转。最后他们一起停在了黄旭熙家里的客厅。那男人不能长时间地站立，不过天生拥有瞬间移动的能力。通过触碰，他能随时前往另一个人去过的任何地方。这也意味着黄旭熙已经不可能从他的手里逃走。

“我不是很适应陆地的形态……”

男人试图解释，语气和表情都有所缓和。不过黄旭熙依旧处于震惊之中，久久说不出话来，更别提有任何动作。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，男人的能力颠覆了十几年来他对整个世界的认知，而且他压根没想过“梦里”的那个人竟然来到了自己面前。

转换到了一个安全的地点之后，男人挣扎着尝试站起来，但他的双腿看起来并不能长时间支撑身体的重量。扶墙走路的姿势很不好看，走两步就要往下摔的样子也很不好看。最后他彻底放弃了，皱起的眉头和微微撅起的嘴唇就像是不满自己居然在别人面前弄得这么狼狈。

“我是一条人鱼。”他嘟囔着，很勉强似的跟黄旭熙多说了一句，“你很快就会死了，知道这个也没关系。”

后者半张着嘴，慢慢地才点了点头。男人不再像刚才那样冷冰冰地说话，黄旭熙这才注意到其实对方低沉的嗓音也可以很柔软。会被杀死的念头盘旋在他的脑中，居然没有产生什么实际恐惧。黄旭熙琢磨着，小心翼翼地上前问道：

“那……你需要水吗？还是现在就要动手……？”

“你有三个愿望。算是一点补偿吧。本来我不应该上岸的，也不应该……”

男人没把话说完，眼睛别开了，又转过来直直地注视着他。或许所谓的人鱼并不知道什么人与人之间应当保持的距离，他们靠得很近很近。男人的眼底流转着许多不同的情绪，混合出了一种无辜、无奈而且很不忍心的样子。就好像他要这么做，纯粹是有谁在逼他。他也没有别的方法。尽管如此，黄旭熙就跟那天一样移不开视线。男人的存在模棱两可，是梦，此刻却又十分真实。丝绸衬衣虚虚实实地勾勒出身体的线条，黄旭熙不明白自己怎么在观察这个。

男人首先被他的目光弄得低下了头，有点不知所措地盯着地面。最初强硬的一面彻底消失了，这时的他看起来不会伤害任何人。那是装出来的吧？为了先发制人，一下子震慑住自己。明明是个站着都不太擅长的家伙。黄旭熙搞不清自己怎么就接受了他说的话，更不明白自己为什么会是这种反应。此刻的感觉也很像是做梦。注视着男人的时候，他觉得脑子有点懵。“需要给你水吗？”黄旭熙听见自己又问了一遍，这回没有太多犹豫。屋子里出其的安静，男人和他面对面，一直没有起来的打算。

又过了一会儿，黄旭熙听到对方小小声地咕哝了一句，是衡量一番之后终于肯跟他有一些交流，“可是你这里都没有能装下我的东西。”


	2. Chapter 2

市田径赛举办在即，田径队要一直训练到六点半。黄旭熙伤病初愈，比别人还多了一个调整状态的过程。他回到家的时候，指针已经划过了八。屋里跟外头一样昏暗，站在玄关隐隐能听到水波搅动的声响。金钟仁没在睡觉。

黄旭熙侧过肩膀，把装着衣服和鞋子的挎包甩到地上。这里是外婆留下的房子，绿白相间的阶砖式样老旧。为了方便上学，黄旭熙本来是一个人住。金钟仁留了下来，说是监视，却让他的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化。黄旭熙没想过自己竟然会和一条人鱼一起生活，模拟海水的盐包来自水族馆里打工的朋友。他也没想过自己会习惯摸黑在屋子里走，只因为人鱼是深海生物，暴露于强烈光线不太自在。这算是一种什么心态？黄旭熙发现自己面对金钟仁的时候，压根就没反抗。半路上他差点被绊了一跤，低头一看，是金钟仁脱完衣服又随手扔在了地上。

“你回来啦？”一点自觉都没有的家伙从水里撑起了半个身子，脑袋挨着边儿。小时候和弟弟一起玩的充气泳池容纳不了金钟仁完整的形态，巨大的尾巴突出水面，悬在池子的另一侧。四下分明一片漆黑，尾巴上的鱼鳞却焕发出了奇妙的色泽，如同太阳照耀下的海面一般波光粼粼。仅此已是绝无仅有的美景。而金钟仁勾了勾，那尾巴更是漂亮地摆动着，就像是在跟他说“快来”。

黄旭熙不由得定定地看了好一会儿。

“你今天回来得好晚。”金钟仁扒着池边，深色的瞳仁里没有太多东西，像水一般沉静。

“去拿这个了。”黄旭熙放下手里的晚饭，从手臂和身体之间拿出刚修理好的平板电脑。作为与世隔绝的人鱼，金钟仁对数码产品倒是上手很快。不过黄旭熙没把平板直接交到金钟仁手里，而是放在了水池旁边的桌子上。他故意望了水里的家伙一眼，“你不要再拿到里面玩了，会坏的。”

“我一下子没有留意嘛。”

黄旭熙耸了耸肩，心里头直打鼓。不用劲儿的话，金钟仁的声音就是软软的。如果别有心思地去听，会觉得他这样简直是在撒娇。黄旭熙有时很错乱，对方是一个要杀他的家伙，平常怎么是这个样子，害他都不知道怎么反应才好。

最后他只是把分散各处的衣服捡起来，给金钟仁递过去。巨大的尾巴消失了，金钟仁从充气水池里站起来，幻化的双腿纤长而笔直，以人类的标准来看，非常漂亮。人鱼对于裸露身体没有什么羞耻感，黄旭熙却不得不别过脸去。金钟仁穿衣服的动作不太利索，而且不知道要给自己擦擦。黄旭熙背着身给他递了一条毛巾，免得他湿漉漉地坐上饭桌。

黄旭熙放了水池的水，从卫生间接出一根软管。等水重新放满的期间，他们开始吃晚饭。金钟仁不是第一次踏上陆地，但因为能力实在方便，每次停留的时间又短，所以根本没想过适应人类的生活方式。他只挑自己喜欢的记住，其余依旧我行我素。黄旭熙看着他直接把一条条海鱼放进嘴里，简直就是生吃活剥，鲜血淋漓。但那个鼓起腮帮的样子特别满足，旁若无人的神情又很无辜，他很难忍住不笑。

“今天我拿到参加比赛的资格了。”黄旭熙说道。

“那不是很好吗。”金钟仁抬起头来看他，眼睛弯弯的，里面满是笑意。咋一看好像比他还要高兴。  
黄旭熙愣了愣，然后才说，“本来我就一定能参加的啊。只是因为之前受伤了，教练担心我没有完全恢复。”

“你根本就不用担心。”金钟仁舔干净了指头上淡淡的腥味，“手给我。”

黄旭熙乖乖把手伸出去。不仅没有反抗，他算得上是一点防备都没有。

金钟仁贴上黄旭熙之前受伤的地方，掌心凉凉的，人鱼的温度天生比人类低一些。他维持着这个动作好一会儿，就像是在做什么检查。

“嗯，我早就帮你弄好了的。”金钟仁一边点头一边说道。

“弄好了……？”黄旭熙首先想到了舅舅找到自己的时候碎在旁边的石膏，“你还有这种能力？”

“我以为是我害你受伤的，你还晕过去了，就……”

金钟仁的回答又让黄旭熙糊涂了起来。金钟仁怎么一时治好了他的伤，一时又说要杀人灭口。其中必定有什么缘由。他想追问下去，金钟仁却颇为夸张地把头扭到了旁边，盯着黑乎乎的墙面，让人看不清表情。

“你想好第三个愿望没有？”金钟仁笨拙地转移了话题。

“没有……”

“什么都可以帮你实现的。”

“我想不出来……”

黄旭熙说不出口的是他有些逃避这件事，尽管一整个白天他都在思考。不知怎的，唯独金钟仁提到这个的时候会让他觉得很抗拒。他还想继续拖延点时间，但那不只是为了找到一个让金钟仁放过他的办法。

“你要快点哦。”金钟仁自然不知道他心里琢磨什么，只是注视着他，眼神竟然十分单纯。“我想快点回到海里去。只有把事情办完了，我才能回去。总是待在这里，我有点无聊……”

黄旭熙看着桌上两个吃剩的空盒子，“现在也无聊吗？”

“你跑不了了，我不用天天跟着你。但是你不在的时候，我不知道做点什么好啊。”

金钟仁拈起了一块小菜里的萝卜，咬了一口，又立刻吐了出来。他吃不了辣味。窗外的月光很亮，洒落了一缕银辉。黄旭熙看着他停不下来的样子，这个要试，对那个好奇，忽然心血来潮，“等下要不要和我一起出去走走？”

金钟仁歪着脑袋，不明所以，“为什么要用走的？”

“这是我们的方式啊。我们没有目的地。”黄旭熙避开他的眼睛，“说不定走着走着……我就会想到了。”  
“真的吗？”

黄旭熙点点头，这个谎撒得面不改色，但金钟仁一点儿也没看穿。这几天金钟仁一直待在家里，他们也因为各种各样的事情变得熟悉了些。黄旭熙起初挺纳闷自己对突如其来的一切怎么接受得这么快，夜里快要睡着的时候却幡然醒悟。其实他一整个暑假都在想他，那个坐在礁石上的男人。他一直想了解更多关于金钟仁的事情，心里有个声音在让他这么做。半小时之后他们出了门，学生打扮，人类不可能找出其中的端倪。黄旭熙让金钟仁换了一套运动服。原来的那几件他自己带来的，走进灯里一看才发现全湿了。丝绸不仅紧贴着皮肤，还近乎透明一般显出肉色。

黄旭熙当然没办法让他就这么出门。

这个点了，外面已经没什么人。街上黑漆漆的，连路灯都是一副昏昏欲睡的姿态。黄旭熙故意走到金钟仁的后面，一路上都在观察。人鱼的陆地形态并没有他们想象中的那么弱不禁风，金钟仁走起路来也十足正常。这几天他总是窝在屋子里，凉凉的夜风很容易便让他放开了来。他东张西望地看着两旁的建筑，又弯下腰地研究排成一排的自行车。瞬间移动能让他随时到达目的地，为此他很少仔细观察陆地上的东西。

或许是因为心情好，或许是黄旭熙有意诱导，总之这时的金钟仁很有兴致。他问了好些问题，有些哪怕连三岁的小朋友都问不出来。但他问得毫无顾忌，眨巴着一双又大又亮的眼睛，一点儿也不怕别人觉得他无知。他是成年男子的身形，手长脚长（尾巴很长）。眉眼和颌骨线条凌厉，但圆圆钝钝的鼻子冲淡了锐气，让他看起来像个孩子。没人能拒绝这样的神情，哪怕金钟仁其实比他年长了上百岁。人鱼寿命很长，换算下来不好说金钟仁比他大了多少。黄旭熙能回答的都回答了，同时默默在心里感叹，果然是要让金钟仁出来走走。

四周十分安静，连带着感官都变得极为清明。黄旭熙从便利店里买了两个冰淇淋，金钟仁出乎意料地很喜欢这个冰冰的、甜甜的人类食物。两人坐在江边的长椅上休息，这里距离黄旭熙住的地方足足有五个十字路口。金钟仁看着面前不高不低的护栏，叹了口气，说可惜不能下去玩一玩。

江上有日夜巡逻的船只，稍大一点的声响便会引来射灯。决不能让人类发现人鱼的存在，这是整个人鱼族坚守的规条。黄旭熙第一天就问过金钟仁为什么一定要解决自己，金钟仁神情闪烁，半晌挤出来一句因为被你看到我了。人鱼是非常珍稀的物种，整个海洋不过数百条。他们极为漂亮，天生有着独一无二的能力，眼泪会化作珍珠，鱼鳞如同宝石一般璀璨。金钟仁说这件事其实算黄旭熙倒霉，他也很不好意思。其实他们一般是不会在陆地待着的。

“可是那天……”黄旭熙欲言又止，但这件事实在是困扰了他很久。他鼓足勇气，左手捏着右手，把心一横，“那天……你为什么在哭。”

金钟仁一愣，接着低下了头，声音也压低了，“果然被你看见了。”

比起被人类撞破秘密的焦虑，金钟仁的反应更像是不好意思。黄旭熙顿时就有些不忍心，于是改口道，“那天我没有看清楚啦。我就是……看你背影挺难过的，本来想上去安慰你。”

“本来我也可以不伤害你的。我的一个很好的朋友，他的能力是消除别人的记忆。因为这个能力，他负责处理像你一样撞见我们的人类。如果他在，你就不会记得见过我了，我也就不用……解决你了。”  
然而黄旭熙发现自己一点也不为这个方法高兴。他纠结了一下，也望向黑沉沉的江面，“那怎么不是他来呢？”

“他经常上来陆地，接触过很多很多人类，只是没有人会记得他的存在。他很擅长运用他的能力，一次又一次地瓦解了捕猎者发现我们的危机。后来，他爱上了一个人类，没办法看着对方忘记自己。他跟我说，他会在陆地和那个人生活一段时间，结果一直没有回来。长老知道真相之后，派我去带他回来。可是我去到了那个地方，却发现他再也回不来了……”

金钟仁紧紧地抱着两条腿，或许在海里他也会像这样抱着自己的尾巴，把脑袋紧紧抵达埋在里面。他变得很悲伤，眼神非常迷茫。这种情绪轻而易举地影响了身边的人。黄旭熙半张着嘴，仍然像那天一样想要安慰他，却也像那天一样，一句话也没有出来。

“那个地方有一个巨大的玻璃缸，他就在里面，已经被做成了标本……太残忍了……那些人固定了他真正的形态，让他成为了收藏品。但是我不明白。他最后的表情是笑着的。他……他好像是心甘情愿的……”

纵然这是好友自己的选择，但并不能减轻失去的痛苦。金钟仁被折磨许久，始终想不出原因。为什么他愿意呢？

“我什么没办法不能带回去，也不知道怎么跟大家交代。平常那个地方不会有人类出现的，我只是想在那里坐一会儿。我以前就常常去那里接他，看着他跃进海里，双腿变回鱼尾的样子。外面意识到我们存在的人类越来越多了，找到我们的方法也越来越高明。我们不能冒险。没有了他，我们只能用回以前那种残忍的手段。”

“所以你就来找我了。”

“真的对不起……”

短短的五个字好像让金钟仁失去了支撑的力气。他的道歉那么真诚，好像根本没办法怪罪他。可是需要付出的是生命的代价。黄旭熙承受着忽然倾过来的重量，一低头对上的是一双水波流转的眼睛。金钟仁看着他，睁大的眼睛无辜又无助，让人想象不了他下手的样子。他是一条善良的人鱼，遗世独立，从前也没有沾染过人类的鲜血。黄旭熙拍了拍他的肩膀，不确定这么做能不能让他好过些。这几乎算得上是一个亲密的拥抱，黄旭熙也觉得自己的种种行为实在不像一个面对凶手的受害者。听了金钟仁说的那些话，他怎么会像是被人揪住了心脏一般。或许金钟仁不会忍心对自己动手。黄旭熙默默地思考了好一会儿，最后撑着身边的人把腰板坐直了。

他就跟发誓一般，“我可以向你保证，我不会跟任何人说起这些。”

“捕猎者会知道你接触过我们。对付人类，他们有更多办法。”金钟仁拧着眉，“如果你信守诺言，是个光明磊落的好人，那么……死对于你来说会轻松一些。”

金钟仁的语气非常认真，不容置疑，以前他肯定经历过些什么。黄旭熙听得胆战心惊，但是金钟仁和他挨着，一动不动，这让他很快又平复了下来。黄旭熙和金钟仁一起思考这个进退两难的问题，然而怎么也想不到更好的解决方法。

“如果三个愿望都实现了，你就会立刻动手吗？”黄旭熙又问道。

“我是这么打算的……起码我为你做了些什么。”

黄旭熙能从金钟仁的语气里感觉到一丝动摇。话题的展开过于沉重了，而且就是一个无解的困境。之后两人很有默契地都闭上了嘴，只是在长椅上坐着。江的对岸是彻夜不息的广告屏幕，不知是谁在这个时间段投放了大剧院的节目预告。因为谁也不愿意动，两人看完了一轮又一轮。隔天还要上学，黄旭熙想回去了，站起来的瞬间却被金钟仁一下拉住了手。

“再待一会儿吧。等下不走路了。”金钟仁揉了揉眼睛，又继续不知避忌为何物地靠在了他的身上。人鱼不愿意站起来，除了疲累，不知道还有没有别的原因。不过这时他的注意力全都放在了前方。金钟仁指了指，对黄旭熙说道，“我从来没有看过这样的东西。”


End file.
